otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Verdict
Sheltered Flame Keep - Meeting Hall ---- :Official meetings of the Order of the Flame are conducted in this rectangular chamber of white marble, with six banners suspended from the ceiling depicting the Order's blazing torch crest. Against the north wall, one finds three thrones: The Grand Master's throne, slightly elevated above two other biinwood thrones that are reserved for the Deputy Grand Master and the Lady of the Flame. Biinwood chairs against the east and west walls are reserved for the Champions of the Flame. Fireplaces sit between the chairs in both walls. Four seats along the south wall are set aside for the Commanders of the order. ---- Once again, a small gathering has been assembled, and this time there's even less energy in Rowena's awaiting gaze that fixes over the doorway. Armond sits ever vigilantly at her side, parchments in order and quill poised for her taking. Hitherto, the proceedings had proven to try Adaer's patience. He's prepared for more delays, though, now. He smiles as he enteres the room, walking to Rowena's toe, bowing toward her. "Good evening, Your Grace." He smiles, politely, toward her, as he stands erect once more. "And how does the evening find you, Adaer?" Rowena answers accordingly, lifting her chin off its fingered prop and straightening a bit in her seat. Languidly, a hand reaches aside to take the first of the parchments from Armond, passes it to its mate, then takes hold of the quill. Armond nods his greeting, hardly taking notice of the ongoing paper theft. "Well," Adaer replies in a cordial smile, "as I hope it finds you, Your Grace." His responce is curt, as he folds his arms behind his back. He's anxious, but his posture and facial features betray this. The only hint is provided when he swallows a few times. "I'm sure you're aware by now that the degree of gravity taken when making house decisions is...substantial." Brushing the quill's plume once under her chin, Rowena dips her head forward to hold the man before her with a firm stare though her voice remains fairly passive. "It is this caution which has given house Mikin its longevity, and of course the inconvenient delays our decision has without a doubt bestowed over your person. But it is not without cause." She turns the parchment over in her palm to expose its scrawled face to Adaer briefly before laying it flat on the wooden tablet that Armond provides to her. "As a business man, I presume you to be very knowledgable of the usefulness of contracts." "Yes, of course, Your Grace," Adaer replies with a nod. He narrows his eyes toward the sheet, as it's exposed toward him. Once placed back down, he brings his gaze back to Rowena. "Splendid," the Mikin murmurs and angles the parchmet just so in the light so that she may read it more clearly. "The following conditions are to be upheld upon your induction into the Mikin house," She begins to announce with distinct enunciation. "Firstly, the induction is to be a rebirth of the inductee's personage. All past discprepancies are to be kept as such," a pause as she glances to him "To be kept past, that is." Eyes returning to the parchment, she continues. "The inductee will proceed from this day onward in a new light, not only in act but in name. The man Adaer Vozhd-Kahar is but past memory, and in his stead shall stand the Baron Bryce..." "Any shadows of his past that are to resurface and bring trouble, be it economical or social, to house Mikin will be dealt with accordingly, including to the extent of house dismissal, if the conflict is found detrimental enough." Another pause and she lowers the parchment to cast that ever-knowing eye over him again. "I'd hoped to hear the views of the other persons in the story we reviewed at the last session, however I've been unable to do so. And so it is that I take great personal risk and leniency in valuing your word in that no further trouble will arise from the incidents...and that you were entirely innocent in all matters, save for the petty and accidental tampering of Lady Nillu' temper. If I am to hear that there is deeper and more serious involvement of your person in any of the afore mentioned incidents, including the matters regarding Ester Shardwood, or if word of any incidents that you did not reveal reach my ears...." She nods to the blazing eastern hearth. "this contract becomes void and you will find yourself in search of another name." Adaer takes stock of the words, pausing for a moment, thinking them over. He chronicles his emotions slowly and cautiously within his head before speaking. His eyes, swelling with contemplation regard the Duchess as she speaks. He nods, slowly, after her words reach his heart. "You are a fair woman, Your Grace. I thank you for your investment in me. I find these conditions agreeable and fair." "Secondly," Rowena continues after Adaer affirms the first set of conditions, taking parchment number two from Armond's hands. "Upon entitlement of Baron Bryce Mikin I, all the holdings the inductee may possess becomes annexed to the collective holdings of the house. His supervision over such holdings will continue undistrubed, however if needs arise, any resources deemed needed from such holdings will be pooled to aid in matters of house survival. Just as any keep owner is expected to do. Does this, too, seem just?" Arching a brow, Rowena stays her hand near Armond's side in preparation to take up a third document. "It does," Adaer replies with a nod. "I own a shop within the Market District, several horses, a keelboat and I employ 19 soldiers, in case you wanted to know. I was planning on discussing the purchase of land, however - a conversation for another time, perhaps." "Yes, we will later discuss the land arrangement," Rowena agrees and rustles the third parchment into her hands. "If it is that the inductee yet retains the name Mikin during which time he is born heirs, the children will also bear the Mikin name and will in no fashion bear named resemblance to the disbanded house Vozhd. The inductee is to share in responsibility of good conduct and follow protocols in accordance with Mikin standing. Any failure to uphold appropriate behavior will be reprimanded as the head of the house so sees fit." Rowena pauses for a moment, then lowers the contract to add a bit of her own remark "If said behavior should land you in a spot of trouble with members from another house, this house will not be willing to feud in efforts to support you. If, however, your actions remain in compliance with what's deemed acceptable and a member of another house finds fault in you and takes measures to rise against you, the matter will be discussed amidst our council in search for peaceful resolution. Personal enemies do not become house enemies." Adaer nods, closing his eyes for a moment. "I understand," he replies, solemnly. "I will not bring reproach to the Mikin name," he then adds. "Then it seems we have an accord," Rowena declares softly and begins to sign her name to the base of each document. Armond, meanwhile, has busied himself with melting a spoon of black wax by candlelight. Gesturing for Adaer to come up the dais, she dips the quill anew and extends it to him to sign each parchment. "By the night hour on Shadowwatch, 17th day of Bleakdreary, year 627, I name you, Bryce Mikin, as adopted member to House Mikin. "You have agreed to uphold Mikin ideals, straying not from the Light, and in doing so, swear fealty to your new house, second only to the Emperor himself. Mark here your name, so that all may read it as so." Adaer hesitates for a moment, before stepping foward. He takes the quill and looks up toward Rowena. He narrows his eyes toward her before looking back down toward the documents. He swiftly and elegantly proceeds to sign his name in beautiful and art-like letters. Bryce Mikin. All that was needed, now, was the Emperor's approval. "Yer Grace..." Armond approaches and with a bent but firm hand, offers up the melted wax for her useage. Delicately, Rowena folds each document as it is signed and pours a little pool of wax to seal each. A kiss from her signet ring grants each with an official mark. "I will send word to his majesty of the change. Only then will it truly be set to stone." "I understand, Your Grace," Adaer replies with a nod. "I thank you, once again," he says, stepping back, folding his arms behind his back. "Should the Emperor give his approval, I think that you will find the wait has been more than worth the time," Collecting the three forms into her hands, Rowena stands and holds them to her gently. "I will send word to you when the throne has spoken. If it is in your favor, you will return here for a final blessing." Touching her hand to her forehead lightly and extending her palm to him, she smiles with more ease. "Until then, you are free to go where you will." Adaer nods with a smile, "Light Keep." With that, he retires. Category:Logs